Défoncé ou un peu trop relaxé
by Euphorie Sucree
Summary: OS (assez court d'ailleurs). Quand deux amis sont allongés sur un lit, bien bourrés naturellement, trouvent judicieux d'entamer une conversation, on sait tout aussi naturellement de quelle manière elle compte se finir. Antoine Danielle s'appartient à lui-même et il en est de même pour la belle artiste Soko.


**Hallo hallo! Bon! (ok) ceci est le premier OS que je poste sur ce site, j'en ai d'autres mais aucun personnage français n'y est concerné et bref ils sont tous en anglais. Ce caca ci-dessous était lui-même en anglais à la base mais j'ai voulu le traduire pour quelqu'un et ça a fini par me plaire.. J'ai récemment découvert ce site et tout ce que j'ai fait dessus c'est lire dU MATOINE OUI. ...Je suis bien tombé sur quelques fanfics shippant Mathieu Sommet avec des filles mais bizarrement ce n'était pas le cas avec Antoine Daniel (s'il y en a putain passez!), si bien que je me suis décidée à en créer! (ba-dum tss...) J'avoue qu'après relecture il ne me plait plus autant qu'avant ce texte mais je le laisse quand même on ne sait jamais nom dE DIEU! **

**PS : Je me mêle encore un peu les pinceaux avec les dialogue (vous le remarquerez bien). Et la fille que je vois être la namoureuse à Antoine c'est Soko! Vous la connaissez peut-être pas mais Google c'est fait pour ça, et c'est aussi plutôt la Soko de 2007; cheveux noirs et courts (oui je suis capricieuse).**

**Braf, enjoy!**

Elle tourna la tête pour me faire face et je fis de même. Puis se retourna de façon à être allongée sur le ventre, utilisant ses coudes pour se tenir en équilibre, usant d'un bras comme pilier sur lequel elle reposa son visage. Après cela, elle me regardait, et il était plus facile pour moi, toujours allongé sur le dos, de faire de même. Ses traits presque définis. Ses yeux qui reflétaient sans effort un univers immense dans lequel je me perdais toujours malgré mes visites habituelles. Un univers bien à elle qui me fascinait. Tous les secrets y habitant qui la rendaient si spéciale à mes yeux. Les secrets dont elle me dévoilait bien souvent qu'une partie et qui me laissaient attaché à ses mots; ses simples mots qui m'avaient rendu désespérément amoureux d'elle.

"Tu m'inspectes bien plus profondément que tu devrais." remarqua-t-elle.

Mais je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre.

"Vraiment ?" je répondis, ayant moi même remarqué que ma voix me faisait sembler en profonde réflexion, ce qui n'était pas faux.

Son visage se positionnait juste au dessus du mien. Quelques centimètres nous séparant, ses yeux se plongeaient dans les miens.

"T'as trouvé ce que tu cherches ?" demanda-t-elle cette fois.

"Je pourrais continuer à chercher jusqu'à ma mort."

Visiblement affectée par mes mots, elle baissa la tête si bas que son front reposait maintenant sur le mien. Les cheveux bruns coupés lui recouvrant le front s'entremêlant avec mes propres cheveux châtains. Je me demandai comment cette sorte de contact était même possible. Je ne la serrais pas dans mes bras, ni ne lui prenais la main, pourtant je sentais toute son attention sur ma personne. J'aurais été tenté de dire que j'attirais son affection, mais cela ne demeurait qu'un sentiment que je voulais qu'elle réciproque envers moi. Elle releva la tête, sa chevelure effarouchée couleur d'ébène recouvrant son front et ses joues. Son expression resta vide de sentiments, comme elle l'avait été quelques moments auparavant. Puis ses yeux brillèrent d'une étincelle qui je devinais annonçait un sourire prochain, lequel vint aussitôt illuminer son regard de plus belles. Après ça, elle riait.

"T'es défoncé ?"

Sa remarque me fit rire paresseusement à mon tour.

"Non!" Je me défendis.

"Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?" elle questionna alors, un sourire fatigué quoi qu'amusé ayant du mal à se détacher de ses douces lèvres.

"Je suis.. un peu trop relaxé." je fis, ayant peine à trouver mes mots. J'ai même, à un moment, douté ne pas être sous l'emprise de quelque substance que j'avais nié avoir consommé.

Un autre rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, contaminant les miennes au passage.

"Un peu trop relaxé." répéta-t-elle simplement. "J'aime ça."

Puis elle le fit. 'Le' signifiant le simple geste, dont les effets sur ma personne étaient méconnus de quasiment tout le monde et qui consistait à caresser les racines blondes qui faisaient leur vie au sommet de mon crâne. Lentement et précautionneusement, ses mains petites et délicates traversaient mes cheveux dans des mouvements répétitifs, et mon état passait d' 'un peu trop relaxé' à 'beaucoup trop relaxé'. Les couleurs qui emplissaient ma vision se faisaient plus chaudes, à l'image de ma poitrine, dans laquelle je sentais mon cœur battre de doux plaisir. Je ne pouvais presque pas me l'expliquer.

"Maintenant, je suis défoncé." admettais-je.

"Sobre, je serais pas en trin de faire ça." dit-elle en continuant ses caresses.

"Sobre, tu voudrais pas le faire?"

"Je le ferais pas si j'en avais envie."

Un mur de silence se dressa entre nous, laissant la voix de Louis Armstrong qui s'échappait de mon téléphone se faire entendre à bas volume.

"Tu devrais." je repris.

"Je pourrais." fit-elle à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre, étant sobre ?"

"Beaucoup de choses."

"Pourquoi tu les fais pas ?"

"Je sais pas."

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux en ce moment même."

Encore une fois, le silence se fit entendre.

"Maintenant que tu me demande ce que j'ai envie de faire, ça devient évident ce que j'ai envie de faire, même si je voulais pas le faire avant."

L'alcool affectait son habilité à former des phrases nettes.

"Ou bien je savais pas que je voulais le faire avant." elle rajouta. "Je suis pas sûre."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" je demandais, connaissant très bien la réponse.

"Je veux pas le dire."

"Alors fais le !" je l'encourageai.

Elle continua à me dévisager un moment avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle retira les siennes aussi vite. Mes yeux après ça s'étaient fermés, les paupières serrées. Le moment n'avait guère duré une seconde, or je me sentais à bout de souffle, la patience n'étant plus quelque chose que je possédais. Alors qu'elle se rallongeait à mes cotés sur le dos, je pris la même position qu'elle tenait un moment auparavant. Elle me regarda, plus aussi sûre d'elle même, son rythme de respiration visiblement accéléré. Je pris entre mes doigts une mèche de cheveux noire perdue sur sa joue et la mena vers les autres derrière sa tête. Sans pour autant déloger ma main de derrière son cou, j'avançais vers elle lentement, savourant le sentiment de torture qu'était la distance si étroite entre ses lèvres et les miennes. Ne résistant plus, je me hâtais à briser les millimètres nous séparant. Rouvrant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, j'étais pris par surprise par une sensation que je pouvais témoigner ne jamais avoir ressenti encore malgré toute mon expérience. Notre baiser se faisait long, intense, impatient. Ces lèvres là, qui suscitaient mon adoration, n'étaient pas faites de soie, et je doutaient qu'elles soient emplies de coton, mais pour un instant, je vis de leur passion envers les miennes, qu'elles me refilaient un des nombreux secrets que gardait la belle aux cheveux d'ébène et yeux de miel.

**J'avoue être un peu honteuse là tout de suite pour quelque raison... Et bah.. je fais comme tout le monde : review? ^^**


End file.
